memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jörg
- AJHalliwell 15:17, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) : Thanx alot! Using the four tildes makes everything a lot easier! ;-) Jörg 15:25, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) ---- Hello Jörg. I'd like to use the photos you recently uploaded to Memory Alpha to use with the Wormhole relay station article (especially that graphic with Sisko in front). However, before I am able to do so, I need to know the copyright of the images you have uploaded. If you created those images from the screenshot can you add the following template to the image description page: . This should give you: If, however, they're not screenshots and you obtained it from the Star trek website, then instead of adding, , please add . If it's from an external website, can you scour his website to find out what the copyrights are? Thanks for contributing the images.--Oshah 16:18, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) Hi Oshah! I just added to all the image description pages. Hope that's OK as well, as I took the screenshots this afternoon. Glad to help! :-)--Jörg 16:25, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) Re: imagefairuse and imageparamount Actually I think you were right first time, that imageparamount is more appropriate! The text of imageparamount says Ie. it already includes the fair use clause. And since it makes it clear who the copyright holder is, it's more suitable for screenshots. Like I said, I am not clear on which template IS correct. It might be something you can raise in the forums or Ten Forward :Sorry to cut in, but just so it is known is for all screenshots, and pictures owned by Paramount. is usually for images such as rank pips, species emblems, and art created by fans. Also, images from real life (which we prefer not to use 9 times out of 10...) - AJHalliwell 17:06, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) :OK, thank you guys! As I'll mostly upload screenshots from Star trek episodes, I shall use from now on.--Jörg 17:10, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) Cardassian scientists Hi, thanks for the screenshot but I was wondering if there was one screenshot were all three scientist were visible. If memory serves me correctly they were sitting/standing at a desk at the time. -- Q 13:00, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Thanks for the new screenshot. This one looks better with respect to the article despite not all of them are looking in the camera, but that is no problem. Just a tip, when you are replacing an image, give it the same name. That way you don't have to alter the article the image is used in and it won't cluter MA with unused images. If you don't use images any more you can asked to have them removed on the Memory Alpha:Images for deletion page. -- Q 13:31, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) :No thanks, please check also the page Memory_Alpha:Image_use_policy for the naming convention on images. Using incremental numbers in a image name to differentiate between them is not the easiest and clearest way. Have fun on MA. -- Q 14:05, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) Screencaps Wow, as I'm sure other users agree, your image contributions are impressive! Just wondering, do you have like, all of the dvds? Or all the episodes on your computer? - AJHalliwell 23:51, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) *omg, I didn't even notice the alphabetical order. That many pictures is like, blowing my mind... I don't suppose you could get a few caps ahead of time, as a favor :-) Talk:Benzite, It'd be nice to see if there really were benzites in "Broken Bow, Part I", "Honor Among Thieves", or "Field of Fire"... - AJHalliwell 00:33, 19 Sep 2005 (UTC) Great job with the images! You've just made a few of my pages look a lot better. Thanks! -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 15:26, 21 Sep 2005 (EDT) *Just want to chime in with my many thanks for uploading and adding the weapons locker screencaps. They look great! Now if I could only think of some more info to add... - Intricated 22:16, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) Pic names Don't put apostrophes in them because it's impossible to upload a new version since backslash isnt permitted on Windows. Which doesnt seem to be an issue here but just in case something happens. Ben Sisqo 20:19, 20 Sep 2005 (EDT) Oh and nice work. :o) Ben Sisqo 20:20, 20 Sep 2005 (EDT) *That's from the face it uses PHP/MySQL and in both cases a baclslash indicates it's not part of the code. Apostrophes are used as quotes in the way you'd use quotes within a quote. Like this: "We're going to read 'The Emperor's New Clothes' today," said Keiko. You interpret the sentence right, but for a computer it would be: "We're going to read 'The Emperor\'s New Clothes' today," Keiko said. That might not make sense but the long and short of it is that apostrophes are bad. Ben Sisqo 20:34, 20 Sep 2005 (EDT) BTW do you know why it says we made our other comments 4 hours ago? Unless time flew by REALLY fast... Wait, now it changed its mind. What!!! Ben Sisqo 20:53, 20 Sep 2005 (EDT) Hey, this is just a minor thing, but if you could use the left side of articles less it'd be appreciated. Nothing official, just generally how our formats have been, thanks. - AJHalliwell 16:39, 21 Sep 2005 (EDT) Uploading pictures... How is it that you can upload pictures so easily? I've been trying now for the past two days, and its not been working. I was going to upload that image of the IKS B'Moth, but I guess you've already got it! What do you do thats different from what I do? Zsingaya ''Talk'' 17:27, 21 Sep 2005 (EDT) * Hey, sorry to bug ya, but is there any chance you might have a larger version of Image:Ktingas attack ds9.jpg (from The Way of the Warrior) that you might be able to upload I might be able to copy and do some editing on for my work on the K't'inga class page? Thanks. --Alan del Beccio 17:41, 21 Sep 2005 (EDT) ---- You really are doing some amazing work. I'm loving the way you've expanded a lot of the animal pages. Don't suppose you know of a trek reference to lizard or eel so we can rescue them from disambig? :, Jaf 23:54, 21 Sep 2005 (UTC)Jaf Haha, you have no idea how much that rocks. If you can find a trek reference to Crocodile, excluding, Trellan crocodile or Alligator I may just declare you king. (I did a lot of these animal pages a while back and ran into things I couldn't find that I wanted to really make a neat looking taxonomy) Jaf 00:45, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC)Jaf Jörg, you can tell by the comments on this page how much MA appreciates your great pics. But we're beginning to have problems on the "Image gallery" pages, ie: Fish, Dog, Egg, Bird. I'm not trying to be disrespectful in anyway, but if you could put certain images on their pages only, it would be appreciated. As said in Talk:Fish, MA policy says no page can be an image gallery, and that certain pics (IE: Livingston) can be on Livingston's page without being on the fish page. Feel free to continue uploading pics, but please don't necessarily put them on every page that references them. - AJHalliwell 18:43, 23 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Hey, when uploading images such as: Image:Kar\'takin, To the death.jpg, or any other filenames containing an apostrophe, could you possibly remove said apostrophe from the name so as to name the file "Image:Kartakin, To the death.jpg". Unfortunately when one uploads a file to M/A with an apostrophe, it automatically adds the backslash (\) to the filename, which makes it impossible to save over, if the need to save over the file is ever necessary. (You may have noticed I just attempted to do that with "Image:O\'Brien wotw.jpg", but I couldn't so I just deleted it and had to rename it altogether.) Anyway, just something to keep in mind when uploading files in the future. Thanks! Keep up the great work! --Alan del Beccio 21:34, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Pic Request: Voy Season 5: "Drone", Ensign Mulcahey. :-) thanks if ya could - AJHalliwell 14:54, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) ---- Do you have any good shots that could be used for Occupation of Bajor? I have some at User:Schrei/sandbox and a couple that are on the Occupation page, but it's hard to find clear pictures as you can see. Maybe there was some footage in the TNG episodes? I haven't seen TNG. --Schrei 20:10, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) I'm going to list the ones that could be useful (they can always be used for something else or deleted in case I don't use them). I really appreciate your help. * Ore processing center - Definitely. * Cardassia IV labor camp - Unless it's the same as the pic on labor camp. * Crell Moset's lab * Promenade shots - Anything not already on my sandbox page * The Circle - Both the logo (if it's better than the one on Alliance for Global Unity) and Quark's branding. * Shakaar Edon's farm * Dukat and Meru * Gallitep * Weapons scanners from Terok Nor Thanks again. :) --Schrei 04:03, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) *I don't think I need to tell you how great an asset you are to MA. You're definitely our most valuable contributor. I'm only on for a little while right now, but I'll put these to good use later. Thanks, and keep up the good work! --Schrei 11:09, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) Just another minor reminder, if you could combine pictures at little as possible, it would be appreciated. Cause then the pictures can only be used on one page (ie: Tennis) where as a pic without the ball might also be used on the "Suspicions" page, or Beverly crusher or something. Not that it's a big problem, just that I've noticed you've done it several times, such as with some unnamed aliens, golf, and some bird pictures I believe. - AJHalliwell 23:00, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) Borg drone Hey, Borg drone could use a better pic. I'm thinking a full body shot of a drone would be best, personaly I think the holo borg from borg class on Endgame would be a good one, don't suppose you have it about? Jaf 12:55, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC)Jaf Featured article!? Someone nominated your userpage to be featured! Retarded but funny and flattering in a weird way considering what he said about you. :o) Ben Sisqo 09:04, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) Ferengi pictures Hey Jorg (sorry I can't put the dots over your o); I was the one who put up the recent requests for some pics of the Divine Treasury, etc on DS9. And since you took the requests off the page I'm guessing you either uploaded them or know where the pics are. Could you provide me with the locations? Here or on my user page, either way. Thanks. You're a screen-capture machine. Logan 5 03:21, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) Musical Instruments Having just browsed musical instruments, I dont think it would be out of line to create an article based on the generic name of the instrument for the image (and to expand the database), such to create Trill piano, Klingon guitar (which is what the chef was playing according to the script) and so on. Nearly the same could be said with the other instruments played by specific people, Mavig's harp (based on description from Star Trek Concordance), Katie's instrument --> more accurately named under the "Aldean" race (ex Aldean instrument). Then you can throw around comparisions between articles and so forth, and in the end, musical instruments can be restored as a list, with all of the instruments pictured given their own home on their own page. It is 2am here, right now, and I, unfortunately don't have the time to finish it if I start, and I am the type who has to finish what they start in one fell swoop, so if I get a chance tomorrow, I can do it -- as it seems imminent that you have more instruments yet to post, I figured I could cut you off at the pass. ;) --Alan del Beccio 06:05, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) Query Why did you remove my image request without explanation? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 23:36, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) I now understand that you already uploaded an image of an NX class sickbay, so thanks for that! But don't forgot to write in the summary box (for image requests, you might want to explain that the requested picture has been added). --Defiant | ''Talk'' 23:42, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) You didn't do anything wrong. It's just good practice here, my friend. :) --Defiant | ''Talk'' 00:06, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) Prospero Image You recently uploaded a pictures of Data as Prospero (here), but there already is an image here. You're image is better, but the name of the other one is more descriptive, so you might want to reupload the image onto Data as Prospero, and then maybe delete your image. Just a suggestion.--Tim Thomason 16:13, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) Nechani Magistrate Good work with the uploaded pics. But I just though I'd point out there's already a pic of the Magistrate. (Check out Harry Groener's page). --T smitts 21:10, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) Caatati Whatever you're doing is also distorting the picture.--Mike Nobody 21:59, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) Caatati pic Given the confusion seem to be having with this image (Image:Caatati Rahmin Day of Honor.jpg), perhaps it would be simplest to have the mods delete it and re-upload the image titled as Lumas. What do you think? --T smitts 01:56, 3 Oct 2005 (UTC) Thanks In case I didn't say so before, thanks for the pics you've been uploading these days. I couldn't have completed most of the actor's tables I've done recently without them. --T smitts 00:19, 4 Oct 2005 (UTC) Shuttlepod 2 Is the list of appearances for Shuttlepod 2 complete? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 17:39, 4 Oct 2005 (UTC) Where is Shuttlepod 2 in "Sleeping Dogs"? All I can see is a minor appearance of the shuttlepod in the launch bay. Later, Archer takes a shuttlepod down through the atmosphere of the gas giant, but the shuttlepod's name is hardly readable. I don't know if it's Shuttlepod 1 or 2. Why have you listed the second shuttlepod as appearing in that episode? How did you make up the list? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 18:56, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) Kolopak images Is Image:Kolopak, Basics I.jpg a different actor than Image:Kolopak, Tattoo.jpg? If it is, then I was going to include it in the article, but I'm not sure about it. If its not, I was going to put it up at images for deletion as a superflous image. Just checking! — THOR ''=/\='' 20:15, 5 Oct 2005 (UTC) Your assistance I've got a couple of requests, as I thought of a couple of things around here that could use your expertise. Species list need to be compiled of background aliens for: those hooked up to the Automated repair station, the Tsunkatse audience members and the representatives of the Trade Agreements Conference. Also, I put the Borg species list together, but I was wondering if you knew of any in Seven of Nine's guilt-hallucinations in Infinite Regress that I might be missing. Thanks Jaf 13:51, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC)Jaf **Actually there are a few places this kind of species listing could be done, The Void (anomaly) and Quarra come to mind. (I am just suggesting this to you, please don't feel obligated) Jaf 19:02, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC)Jaf I've started most of these lists, at Automated repair station, Tsunkatse, Trade Agreements Conference. Would you mind having a look to see if I missed any? Also, can you identify the alien in the starfleet engineering getup in the background when Chakotay first meets Valerie Archer in In the Flesh? Jaf 23:15, 25 January 2006 (UTC)Jaf **The unnamed aliens can be linked back to the Unnamed humanoids (24th century) page, the way I did with Scaly Aliens at Borg species. I think there might even be a way to link to the subheading itself, but i'm not sure how to do that. Jaf 00:11, 26 January 2006 (UTC)Jaf So we have evidence of a Peliar Zel native in Starfleet?! (Assuming Species 8472 has accurate info) Nice. I added the few you mentioned to Tsunkatse, but I am working from memory and do not have access to the episode, so what is there is what I remembered already. (I do most of my work under IP without logging in, in case you were wondering) Jaf 00:33, 26 January 2006 (UTC)Jaf **Unnamed species have been added to the Tsunkatse species list. I broke it into named and unnamed to make it work. I'm not sure what to do with the species that killed Ahni Jetal, as they don't seem to be listed anywhere on MA yet. In other news I started a list of Starfleet species in the style of what I did at Borg species. Jaf 01:36, 26 January 2006 (UTC)Jaf I've started the list at The Void (anomaly). Would you mind giving it a glace to see if you can remember any that I've forgotten? Jaf 22:44, 27 January 2006 (UTC)Jaf Field reader tube image Do you accidentally have a screenshot of a field reader tube from TOS? I don't know the episode, looks like this --Memory 20:51, 9 Nov 2005 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for getting that picture of the 12-year-old holo-Miral Paris. I appreciate it! :-) -- Miranda Jackson (Talk) 04:16, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Thanks, you're welcome! :-) --Jörg 12:21, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC) Welcome Back! Glad to see you back (bearing more screenshots too!) after a lengthy absence. --T smitts 05:02, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Thanks for the Welcome Back!. Yes, I finally found some time to do some work for memory alpha again. I'm still not back in full force, as I'm still very busy with uni and renovating a friend's house, but, I'm back ;-) --Jörg 12:21, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC) Image:Verteron array.jpg thanks :) --Adm Boltz =/\= 18:46, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) Template use Hi Jörg. I'm currently in the process of removing the manual indentation (the ":" in front of it) from the template links as used on image pages, because that indentation has been added to the template itself. In the future, could you please just use " " when uploading new images? Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 21:36, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) Images Wow, I just re-read your userpage, and I think you've got a pretty impressive collection there... There are still plenty of needed images on Memory Alpha:Requested pictures, and I'm sure there are plenty of others that need them that no-one's found yet. If you'd like, I can help with any TNG pictures, and movie ones. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 22:11, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Any idea what type of ship this is? http://www.stefanogalli.it/proximacentauri/enterprise/3x08_twilight/thumbnails/twilight_0068.jpg Its from the ENT episode "Twilight", in Season 3. Its possibly a Yridian ship, but I don't know. BTW, the Robert April thing has been cleared up, so that should probably be taken off the requested images page. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 22:43, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) Jörg, thank you for the Presidio/Airtramstation screencap from TMP. Aurelius Kirk 06:56, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) :And for the plasma storm pic - that was done in record time! We're lucky to have you around. :) --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 21:04, 20 January 2006 (UTC) Your presence is requested We're having an important meeting on policy right now. Please get on IRC (the "Chat" link in the navigation bar) as soon as you get a chance. Thanks! --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 01:45, 26 January 2006 (UTC) XXX's species I would support making a species page for each species regardless of the number of appearances, however, this could be a split topic and the community could easily disagree with me. Jaf 22:50, 26 January 2006 (UTC)Jaf * Dax's species already exist. This seems to be in the style of your idea for setup. Jaf 23:15, 26 January 2006 (UTC)Jaf TOS extras Thanks for the note on those images! I'm excited to clarify the bulk of Ron Veto's appearances so we can settle some confusion with the time he was called "Harrison" or "Thule" -- If you wanted to upload them and give me a list of the images, i'd be happy to write the tags -- or if i could just look through them i'd upload thm myself -- however it works best for you! -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 02:19, 27 January 2006 (UTC) Image categories Since we have more or less "officially" decided to implement our 'image categories' project today, if you feel so inclinded, feel free to add Category:Memory Alpha images to the pictures you upload. Thought I might pass that along to you, seeing you are our volume supplier. Thanks :) -- Alan DelBeccio * Would you happen to have a bigger/better image of this: Image:Hayes admiral realm of fear.jpg, so that we can see her rank a little cleared? Thanks. --Alan del Beccio 00:41, 3 February 2006 (UTC) Image request Howdy Jörg. I'm working on the Worf article, and I was wondering if you could dig up a shot including both Helena and Sergey Rozchenko in the same frame, from TNG "Family". I'd like to have the one pic for illustrating Worf's Early Life section. Thanks! --Aurelius Kirk 05:09, 11 February 2006 (UTC) Hornblower I just had a scary thought... Can you tell me more of the context surronding that PADD when Jake used it? Does the episode suggest that was actually text Jake had written, or was he just reading it for a reference or pleasure? "The Muse" script is inconclusive. If it implies that text was an excerpt from Anslem, it means either Jake is a plagarist, or I maybe I should revert my changes to Horatio Nelson/Horatio Hornblower. Request I request your skills. Do you know if there are any non-starfleet Vulcans in the background of The Visitor or Endgame or any other episode taking place in the 25th century. Also, I'm curious of the species you noticed in the background in the bar on Ronara Prime in Preemptive Strike. Thanks. Jaf 13:31, 28 February 2006 (UTC)Jaf Re: Thanks You're welcome! :) -- Renegade54 18:48, 2 March 2006 (UTC) Looking for Okudagram Howdy... when you get a chance, could you look through your trove for the computer file described at the end of this Korob article? It's no rush, and if you think the the image isn't helpful, don't bother. But I'd love to have a name to identify the species, or possibly their origin. Thanks. --Aurelius Kirk 22:29, 2 March 2006 (UTC) Question Hey, just out of curiosity, are you an admin? Sorry, but I was wondering. :) --Galaxy001 04:30, 9 March 2006 (UTC) and talk:USS Chekov Hey Jörg, on the subject of canon policy discussions and policy edits.. i was wondering if you could weigh in on the USS Chekov discussion. Someone suggested that, since the producers removed a mention of USS Chekhov from the script, all of a sudden USS Chekov article (about the ship labeled USS Chekov in that scene) should be deleted. I think this is a symptom of problems with the policy, or a misunderstanding of where the data ws sourced from. Bernd at http://ex-astris-scientia.org worked with this site's own founders to interview Michael Okuda and get this info, i think its simply too valuable to throw away because of confusing language added to our policies recently... in short, this info is as real as it gets for our Wolf 359 shiplists -- why are people trying to tear them down? -- Captain M.K.B. 22:26, 16 March 2006 (UTC) Razor I wanted to complement you on your Razor article. I feared when first going there that it was going to be like beard. Instead I found interesting photos on point, an accurate and cited discussion, and real content worth reading. Nicely done! Aholland 15:20, 17 March 2006 (UTC) Bolian Borg Do you have a shot of the Bolian drone from First Contact? Also, do you know of any other assimilated Bolians? Jaf 14:03, 21 March 2006 (UTC)Jaf *Ah, yes, thank you. I just wanted to get it on the List of Borg page, but i've linked them together now. A pic would still look nice. Jaf 14:19, 21 March 2006 (UTC)Jaf Shakespeare's sonnets Thanks for helping with the article. I've been slow on updating some of those articles... :) (Tyger 16:18, 21 March 2006 (UTC)) *I love how Star Trek brings together like-minds. :) (Tyger 01:16, 22 March 2006 (UTC)) Bolian lady Hey, I just want to let you know that I have not forgotten about the Bolian lady. I plan to get back to that, but end of the semester crunch time and my thesis are taking up a lot of my time/brain. Jaf 22:19, 30 March 2006 (UTC)Jaf Axum's species I just tossed something up there for Axum's species to get one more red link off of the Unnamed humanoids page. I thought i'd let you know, because somehow I think you'll have a few appearences to add, heh. Jaf 14:51, 4 April 2006 (UTC)Jaf Happy B-day Requested pics :-) I reckon there should be a link on the requested pics page that redirects users directly to your user-talk page :-) You seem to have all the pics that anyone could ever want. Oh, and yeah, a belated happy birthday. Zsingaya 22:28, 5 April 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the pics I always hesitate in posting requests as it's mostly always you who does the work! I hesitated even more on the "WYLB" holosuite extras. Thanks again! -- Excelsior 13:54, 7 April 2006 (PDT) It's easy to incorporate some into the actors pages, but I'll leave some to Zsingaya etc as I have no idea how to work with all those boxes like on Jeffrey Combs or J.G. Hertzler's page. -- Excelsior 21:04, 7 April 2006 (UTC) Requested pictures...:-) Hi Jorg, sometimes its quicker just to leave you a message here... I'd like two pictures of cars from ENT: "Carpenter Street" please, specifically a Plymouth roadrunner, and a Ford Falcon. If you can find those, that'd be great! Thanks. Zsingaya 18:14, 8 April 2006 (UTC) *Actually, Jorg, these might be Ford Falcons here: Image:Detroit police cars loomis.jpg. Zsingaya 18:25, 8 April 2006 (UTC) Lansor's species Hello again. Do you know of any other appearences of Lansor's species? Also, I think the Maryl personality in Seven is shown as the little girl and not Seven in the reflection in the Kadis-kot board, in Infinite Regress do you have a screen shot? Jaf 23:27, 11 April 2006 (UTC)Jaf Thanks. And, see: Talk:Lansor. Jaf 18:03, 12 April 2006 (UTC)Jaf Ktarian drone Hey. According to Q there is a Ktarian drone in Dark Frontier, see: Talk:Borg history#Ktarian?. A tactical drone which is beamed from his alcove to the Raven (Three of Five tertiary adjunct of unimatrix one). If this is correct, do you have a shot? The appearence of Ktarians is an interesting topic. Jaf 13:55, 16 April 2006 (UTC)Jaf Haha, I thought we were going to solve the problem, but instead we've just complicated it. Jaf 15:28, 16 April 2006 (UTC)Jaf Wow, this is messy. Perhaps a meta page should be made on MA for make-up inconsistencies? Jaf 18:01, 16 April 2006 (UTC)Jaf Kelemane's species Since you're the cool screenshot guy, I was wondering if you might be able to provide some pictures for some of the unnamed characters on the Kelemane's species page. There are 5 (I think) listed there, and if you can help fill them out that'd be fine, if not, no worries. -- Sulfur 00:10, 5 May 2006 (UTC) Dramatis Personae / Jeff Pruitt It seems that this fellow, Jeff Pruitt, played a Bajoran Junior Officer (credited as "Ensign") in the episode "Dramatis Personae" on DS9, but the character isn't listed on any of the Bajoran character pages, so I have added him to the Unnamed Bajoran Militia personnel#Bajoran Junior Officer page, but I was hoping that you might have a picture of him to add onto there. And no, I'm not entirely certain which guy he is, but my best bet is that he's the Bajoran that is seen in the infirmary with Bashir, and then later tries to kill Sisko in Ops. The reason I say this is because that's the only credited Bajoran in the episode. :) -- Sulfur 14:20, 5 May 2006 (UTC) :You're too damned fast at this. -- Sulfur 14:34, 5 May 2006 (UTC) Klingon Guard (Generations) Played by one Rif Hutton (http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0404663/ at imdb). No picture that I could find of him online. Not totally sure which he would be either, just that he's in the end credits for Generations. -- Sulfur 15:45, 7 May 2006 (UTC) Merry Men Thanks for the help on the Merry Men, do you happen to have a good group shot for this page. F8street 17:17, 9 May 2006 (UTC) :Thanks again, the pic really helps. I'm not sure if I should create the Nottingham Castle page, I thought it might be one step too far away form the trek world. I thought I'd wait and see if someone else creates it, what do you think? -F8street 17:42, 9 May 2006 (UTC) Bees Are you aware of any bees in Trek? Maybe Bee can be saved from the chopping block. Jaf 17:42, 17 May 2006 (UTC)Jaf Weird Gaps in articles Since you are the "King of Pictures" here, I was wondering it gaps appear at the beginning of articles on your screen? It happens if the article begins after the image description like this: thumb|200px|Kor.Kor was a legendary Klingon... Any idea why? -- When it rains... it pours 15:06, 28 May 2006 (UTC) Requested images Hi Jörg. Thanks for the great images you uploaded (almost instantly!) after my request. Especially Image:Trip and Reed in Shuttlepod 1.jpg is absolutely hilarious... :) If you find the time - as you might have seen, I'm slowly updating the episode sidebars to a new format. I only went through ENT Season 1 yet, but I already found several episode articles that use "some" image, but not really a good one. I believe the image in the sidebar should be a small summary of the episode in itself, and the image you uploaded for Shuttlepod One does just that, while additionally being quite funny. Perhaps you could have a look at some of the other episodes (old or new sidebar) and see if you can find equally good ones? Thanks :) -- Cid Highwind 20:18, 31 May 2006 (UTC) Nice to hear... I started out to be a little faster than that, but of course my changes are not nearly as complex as yours seem to be. Good work, and I'll guess we'll meet somewhere in the middle ;) If there's a screenshot I need, I will let you know. -- Cid Highwind 21:50, 31 May 2006 (UTC) :Another minor request... do you have a picture of just Paddi Edwards' version of Anya for her article? The only one I could find was the shot with all four aspects of her. Thanks. -- Sulfur 14:59, 18 June 2006 (UTC) :More actress requests. The Krämer twins (Jen and Megan Delaney) from Voyager ("Thirty Days" was the episode). Did they appear in the episode not dressed as the evil mistresses? If so, that would be good if possible. Thanks -- Sulfur 16:19, 20 June 2006 (UTC) :I was afraid of that. Alas. Hrm. Maybe a colour picture of the two would be good. Question is, on Image:Delaney sisters.jpg, they're listed as Jenny and Megan, and on all of the refs to it, the other way around. Do we know which is which, and if so, should we not make sure that all of the pictures at least match up? -- Sulfur 16:47, 20 June 2006 (UTC) Tent I originally put the references in chronological order by date of occurance (ie, the past tense episode took place in 2024 rather than in the DS9 timeframe, which is why it came before the ENT reference). Did you shift it down to fit it into the base date of the episode's timeframe (ie, DS9 post ENT, etc)? -- Sulfur 00:32, 2 June 2006 (UTC) Admin Hi Jörg. After your successful nomination, I just made you an admin on MA/en - Congratulations. :) If there are any questions, don't hesitate to ask. -- Cid Highwind 20:59, 8 June 2006 (UTC) Thanks for resising my photo --Ostrich11 21:14, 15 June 2006 (UTC) Ghost Walker Actually i made that photo with a digital camera. --Ostrich11 02:01, 16 June 2006 (UTC) Eric Stillwell photo Hello Jörg. I noticed that you recently added a picture of me to my bio page on Memory Alpha. Is it possible I could convince you to use a more recent picture of me which can be found at: http://tinyurl.com/zfnkd. I could also email the picture to you. I'm not sure how to upload the picture myself. If you would be so kind, I'd appreciate it. Thank you! EStillwell 18:29, 22 June 2006 (UTC) new move vandal DarthCulator now. he changed names. block the ips mebbe? -- Sulfur 18:57, 25 June 2006 (UTC) Requested Image Word on the street (or subspace network) is that you are the person to go to with image requests. I have one: :Isolinear rod This is such a commonly used and seen thing in DS9, I think it deserves its own good picture. We have one for Optolythic data rod, even though it is only seen once. I don't have any of the DVDs, or I would do it myself. Thanks in advance. --OuroborosCobra 08:30, 27 June 2006 (UTC) Unknown alien... again Hello again. I noticed the image of the first alien listed on Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel, the one getting her hair done. I'm pretty sure I've seen the species before and I thought you would be the person to ask for the where and when. If we can find a character with this make-up and a name we will be on our way to a new unknown species page. Thanks. Jaf 12:14, 29 June 2006 (UTC)Jaf Do you mind IDing another alien for me? I am wondering about the Terrellian's alien boxing coach seen earily in The Fight? Jaf 21:16, 6 July 2006 (UTC)Jaf Another thought. I just finished making Torat's species and I was wondering, am I correct in thinking that the Kinboris, Morphinians and the Shivolians are all stated to be on the Markonian outpost but not shown? If this is the case it would mean that Torat's species could be one of those species and a note should be added to his species page to keep that possibility open. Jaf 15:43, 7 July 2006 (UTC)Jaf Requested Images I have noticed that many pictures have been input by you. I have created a few articles, that need images. If you have the time can you please include images. Unnamed Enolians: Enolian Offical and Guard. Unnamed Humanoids: Alien Dockmaster, Alien Merchant Butterfly Dancers, Alien Foreman, Alien Decon agents, Large Alien. Unnamed Humans: Receptionist (shockwave II), NOrth Star cowboys and stablehand Unnamed Suliban:Suliban soldier, Salvage commander I know this is alot, and I hope I have not overstepped my bounds. Any images you provide will be helpful, thank you very much. 71.241.90.108 Requested image While watching DS9 "Behind the Lines", I noticed an unnamed Vulcan. I added an entry for him (Unnamed Deep Space 9 personnel#Defiant Vulcan), but he still needs a picture. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:08, 13 July 2006 (UTC) :Another for your fun. The Alien Batter (baseball player) from the pilot of DS9 (Emissary (episode)) for Kevin McDermott and Unnamed Prophets#Alien Batter. Would that be possible? -- Sulfur 21:20, 13 July 2006 (UTC) ::He already did it ;-) --OuroborosCobra talk 21:24, 13 July 2006 (UTC) :I see you got the Vulcan. Thanks muchly :-) --OuroborosCobra talk 08:19, 14 July 2006 (UTC) Requested Images I am new to Memory Alpha, just opening an account a few weeks ago. As most of the major articles and characters have been written, I have concentrated on the lesser ones such as unnamed species. Although my sriting is adequate, I am not able to download images to many articles. I have noticed that many pictures have been added by you. Could you take a look at unnamed humanoids 22nd and 24th century, unnamed Xindi, unnamed humans 22nd century, U.S. law inforcements officers, unnamed suliban doctor, and unnamed cardassians officers on Deep Space Nine. I have worked on some of these articles, and I would appreciate any images you can add. I thank you. Noman Image request #247 :) Hi Jörg. There's a pna message (+comment on the talk page) regarding this image: Image:Enterprise-d medical tech, tarik ergin.jpg. I guess if someone can solve that, it's you. So, if you find the time, could you check the comment and either upload a better version or just remove the message? Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 14:48, 27 July 2006 (UTC) Response from user: 70.105.200.111 The article was written by user: 71.241.127.168 I requested pictures for various articles I came across because I hate articles without faces. The worshipper was added by someone named Jaz on May 11,2006. Jaz also wrote article on Nikita Ager saying she played a worshipper. I will watch the episode and see if I can find the worshipper, if not maybe it should be deleted. I don't believe I have the right to do so, since I have not opened an account and am new to memory alpha. If you could add any pictures that are requested on the requested image page, especially the ones for Enterprise it would be appreciated. Thanks User:70.105.200.111 Minitakan Worshipper I have watched the episode and the only other woman I saw besides Nuria and Oji was a woman listening to Liko talk about how he had seen the overseer called Picard. She was kneeling down but Picard was not in the scene. This took place when Troi and Riker in disguise entered into a Minitakn home. Maybe whorshipper should be deleted. 70.105.200.111 Picture Requests Got your message. I am new to Memory Alpha and I aprreciate the tip on how to request pictures. I will follow the guidelines you have pointed out. Thanks again. (Noman 01:27, 13 August 2006 (UTC)) Federation Flag Hola Jorg! I have a question. I've taken the image of the Flag of the Federation that Shisma created and modified it by capitalizing "of;" I've also experimented with two different shades of blue for it. Anyway, I wanted Shisma's permission to upload one of these altered versions of his flag rendering to the Non-Canon Star Trek Wiki, but, alas I don't speak German -- and I wanted to make sure that you and Shisma weren't the same users under different names for different languages! Anyway, Shisma will certainly get credit for the original image one way or the other. Many thanks! -- Sci 04:07 22 AUG 2006 UTC Response from Noman I am not user 70.105.201.4. I had a user # previously before I opened an account a few months ago. I have noticed that this user is enhanceing some character articles, which I think is a good idea. Since there is not many new character articles to write, I myself have started to enhance some articles, such as Ba'el. Is this permissable in Memory Alpha? --Noman 06:21, 25 August 2006 (UTC) Noman No problem, I appreciate any tips you can give me. --Noman 06:06, 29 August 2006 (UTC) Darth's moved pages Would it trouble you too much to undo the moves he made and remove the resulting redirects? After all, you did block the butthead :) -- Sulfur 14:03, 3 September 2006 (UTC) Timestream Nice work on all the timestream images, Jörg! I corrected a few of the captions for you. One question, though... should the lightning image be in the montage twice? It's there once near the beginning (creation of Earth, I'm guessing) and once again near the end (don't know why it would be there). Thanks! -- Renegade54 16:20, 3 September 2006 (UTC) :Heck, you do a lot better with American history than I think I'd do with German history. ;) -- Renegade54 16:45, 3 September 2006 (UTC) Removing vandalism history Hi Jorg. I was wondering, can you delete and restore my user page to remove some vandalism (and repair work that has reference to it) from the edit history? The specific versions I would like removed are: *06:19, 4 September 2006 *06:20, 4 September 2006 *06:22, 4 September 2006 *06:29, 4 September 2006 Thanks in advance. --OuroborosCobra talk 15:07, 7 September 2006 (UTC) ::There you go! :-) --Jörg 15:30, 7 September 2006 (UTC) about you hi Jorg I have a lot of questions. How old are you?? Would you like to make I german site?? And I have I idea for you: You can make a sidebar with your personals datas your site. Would you like to read something in my german discussion?? Have you icq or msn. thanx for your answering --Fáàb 19:08, 8 September 2006 (UTC) (are you remember me??? I'm STTNG-Fan of the chat!) McKinley Thank you very much. First, I knew I forgot something (cite); and second, I really appreciate your linking the image I uploaded, but lost. Thanks again. --GNDN 09:06, 10 September 2006 (UTC) MSND/Fascination Thanks for sourcing the info anon-added to Fascination. I also made some edits to the entry devoted to the play, which (given my level of expertise) are likely due for reformatting. Persist1 11:37, 27 September 2006 (UTC) LogZorg Would you mind hosing this user? I had to revert his... pleasant image. You might want to delete that revision too. -- Sulfur 15:06, 7 October 2006 (UTC) Sorry about the rollback... Usually we shouldn't use rollback on non-vandalism edits, and I apologize for using it here, but I was having trouble loading the site due to the error it was causing and wanted to revert it fast (after I tested it locally and found the problem was the "window.location = window.location.hash;". --Splarka (talk) 06:57, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Software What sort of software do you use/recommend for screencaps? -- StAkAr Karnak 12:19, 27 October 2006 (UTC) :I have always used PowerDVD to take my screenshots and then, before uploading them to MA, do some trimming, because sometimes you get black borders at the left and right sides of the screencap, which doesn't look good of course. I am currently using PowerDVD Version 4.0. I heard some stuff that later versions don't allow you to specify a folder where screenshots will be put as soon as they are made, that's why I won't upgrade. There might be better programs around but I'm just used to this one and haven't any troubles with the screencaps so this is what I can recommend. --Jörg 12:51, 27 October 2006 (UTC) QUIBBLES! You created two eel pages, and I would like to point out in both instances you referred to them as "alien variations of an Earth animal" which makes little sense. They are not variations of eels, but entirely different creatures with physical similarities enough to make us relate them linguistically... boy what a nitpicker I am. Anyway, I would just like to point that out.--The Rev 19:38, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :I guess when I wrote the articles, I was just looking for an introductory sentence and those first sentences were what came to mind. But you are right, those animals don't have to be varieties of the Earth eel, they could just be similarly looking or named. I guess it was easier with bats, for example. There you could simply write "XXX is a small mammal native to YYY", though we don't know if those bats are mammals as well, just as much speculation. I would say just go ahead and make the first sentence more ambiguous, as long as the word eel is linked somewhere in the article it should be just fine. --Jörg 20:21, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Gallitep survivors image I am quite sure that the screencap of Gallitep survivors is from Duet (i've just seen the episode) not The Collaborator. -- :The image in question is Image:Gallitep survivors.jpg (I'm telling you since it might be hard to remember some random image you uploaded and cited more than a year ago). The anon is correct. --OuroborosCobra talk 12:56, 11 December 2006 (UTC) ::You're absolutely right. Thanks for correcting that oversight of mine! --Jörg 17:33, 11 December 2006 (UTC) Antares edit I have the utmost respect for you and your work, but I felt obligated to edit the "Tribbles" reference you apparently added to USS Antares. I've been over that fight scene many, many times because of the old uniform. I am not convinced that the badge is from the Antares, but I do wonder if Christopher Pike was taking in the sights at K-7 (or Lieutenant DePaul). --GNDN 05:13, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Thomas Riker screencaps Hi there, I am looking for better quality screencaps of Thomas Riker to replace the three images currently on his article. I am trying to get the article to Featured Article status, but there have been concerns with the image quality - they are rather grainy, poor quality as is. If you could get better caps and replace the current images, I would be forever in your debt! And I'd love any comments you could have on Thomas' FA nomination page! ;) -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 15:28, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :Hey, I waited a few hours just to be sure, but those images never showed up in my email. Can you double-check the email you sent them to? Thanks! -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 14:19, 3 January 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks again for all your help, I've put the better quality images up at the Thomas Riker article, and will eventually work on the "Second Chances" additions. In the meantime, I welcome feedback/support on the Thomas Riker featured article nomination! -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 21:59, 3 January 2007 (UTC) SVG Hey Jorg, Wikia's support for SVG has greatly improved and I think it is time to start using SVG instead of PNG for logo drawings. It was because of the poor support that we used PNG originally. SVG is just so much better than PNG for this type of thing because it contains all the detail even the smallest text. Anyway, it would be cool if you would upload the SVGs of these logos, and use SVG in the future. It's also great to see a gallery of them on your user page. Very nice work. Much better than anything I've done in thsi area. --Bp 21:39, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Rigel X In which episode is Rigel X referred to as Rigel Colony? --Defiant 13:28, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Searching for a screencap Hi Jörg, I'm currently searching for an image of a crew member using diskette-styled memory devices in the 1966's TOS episodes. Primaraly I'm interested in Spock using those disks. would be nice to hear from you and I hope you are currently having a good time (didn't talk to you for quite a while). --Dossi 16:23, 17 January 2007 (UTC) McCoy Hi Jörg, Do you know if Leonard McCoy's middle initial "H" was ever used on-screen? Is the middle initial canon and just "Horatio" apocryphal, or is the "H" derived from the non-canon "Horatio"? Thanks! -- Renegade54 19:58, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Tellarite appearance in "The Conspiracy" Jorg, hi this is AirTram3. I removed the reference to the Tellarite for I didn't see one in the episode. Can you verify your claim with a picture? --Airtram3 11:50, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :This is at least the second time this has been a problem somewhere on this site. I've added our image to the article. --OuroborosCobra talk 11:57, 27 January 2007 (UTC) model parts screencap Hey. Found something you might like. Some Klingon kit parts ont he Saratoga escape pod... http://ds9.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/1x01/emissary041.jpg http://i4.photobucket.com/albums/y131/SG1fan1/sara_esc.jpg Help with a Word from an Okudagram In the medical file for Kahlest from "Sins of the Father", I have been able from the last line to get this partial name: "Delta Axxxx Trade Center". Can you help me to decipher the second word? Thanks a bunch. Orders from Starfleet, "Tin Man" Hi, Jorg, Can you help me with reading the mission orders given to Captain Jean-Luc Picard, seen in this episode?--Airtram3 13:06, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Appearances I have a question : When a picture of the Appearance is added to the Image Gallery should I delte the Entry in the List Section ?? Like Tom Morga , where you added the Pic as Maquis Guard . Thanks for the Nice Screenshots like the one with Elle Alexander as Taresian Woman ;o] – Tom 09:31, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Fairly Urgent Picture Upgrade Required This picture needs to be replaced by a proper screenshot if at all possible. It's from and is currently a direct copy from another webpage. Which is a bad thing ™. It's also of rather low and sucky quality at the moment. If you can manage to arrange something, that'd be fantastic. -- Sulfur 01:56, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Auction Brilliant job adding all of the uncredited actors/actresses mentioned in this week's auction ;) - Enzo Aquarius 16:37, 17 March 2007 (UTC) :Thanks a bunch! I love those auctions! :-) --Jörg 16:39, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Frage Wer bist du :) ? Du scheinst ja Deutscher zu sein, schreibst aber nur in MA/en, warum? -- Roggan -- Meldung :Wer ich bin? Guckst Du auf meine userpage, wirst du klüger! ;-) Ich habe meine Gründe, warum ich nicht an MA/de arbeite, mehr werde ich dazu nicht sagen... --Jörg 12:48, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Falsche Frage? Tschuldige. -- Roggan -- Meldung :Nö, ich halte nur seit Jahren nix mehr von der deutschen Synchro und erschaudere bei dem Gedanken auf Deutsch über Star Trek schreiben zu müssen. --Jörg 12:56, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Das is wahr.... Aber für deutsche Trekkies muss ja auch was da sein ;). Danke für deine Antworten. -- Roggan -- Meldung :Ich hab mich vor 10-15 Jahren auch immer gefragt was die Leute denn gegen die deutsche Synchro haben, wenn ich Laserbriefe in der Trekworld gelesen hab. Heute seh ich es genauso wie die Leute damals. TNG ist die einzige Serie die ich ab und zu noch auf deutsch gucken kann, alles andere finde ich nicht mehr erträglich. Mittlerweise gucken wir Star Trek und alle anderen Serien auf Star Trek oder Sci-Fi Abenden nur noch auf Englisch. So kann man auch Englisch lernen, und heute bin ich Englisch-Lehrer! ;-) --Jörg 13:04, 18 March 2007 (UTC) ::Ui, Lehrer....Noch Feindbild für mich (Englisch-LK) ;) (war wirklich nur Spass!) -- Roggan -- Meldung :::Jörg , ich kann dir da nur zustimmen , die deutsche synchronisation ist echt erschreckend ;o]. Bin zwar auch nicht sooo fit im englisch reden und schreiben , aber klappt schon .– Tom 13:18, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :Indeed! ;-) --Jörg 13:33, 18 March 2007 (UTC) G'night You left IRC before I could say good night. So, like... good night, and, like... stuff. ;) Cya around! --From Andoria with Love 23:29, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Ken Lesco and Nora Leonhardt Hey Jörg ! ;o] Where did you find Ken Lesco in these early TNG episodes ? I found a security officer who looks a little bit like him , but is definitly not him! (The one in the turbolift). Do you have a picture of Nora Leonhardt in an early appearance ? I've searched for her but cannot find her ? Thanks – Tom 15:08, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :I wasn't sure but assumed the guy who appears in "Encounter at Farpoint" in the turbolift behind Q's forcefield was him, because they looked similar. But I was starting to wonder why they used a stuntman in scenes where no stunt was required... :I was able to identify Nora Leonhardt by means of an early Star Trek TNG Magazine I recently got. --Jörg 16:23, 29 March 2007 (UTC) It's not Ken Lesco, I'm sure. I've contacted Nora Leonhardt and she wrote back , she said she was a regular extra for all seven years on TNG. Perhaps you can tell me which magazine or can send me a pic (do you have a scanner?) ;o] I know some more names of regular extras , but have to find them first on screen and then add them here. – Tom 17:07, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :The pic can be seen in volume 3 of the TNG Magazine from 1988. I'll try to get a scan for you later. --Jörg 17:32, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Thank you. How can I post you my e-mail adress? I think it's not allowed here, right ?– Tom 17:35, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :Join the IRC chat for a sec and you can give it to me there. --Jörg 17:46, 29 March 2007 (UTC) DVD Audio Commenatry Deleted Link You recently removed a link to a commentary placed on the Special Edition DVD page for Insurrection. I am curious to know if you listened to it before you removed it? Your comment about "anyone could add their own podcast" - there is a certain amount of validity in my commentaries for the TNG movies around the same amount as the interviews I conduct with the Star Trek Production staff. Although I understand that "everyone can't add their own podcast / opinion" there are probably commentaries that people would like linked to. I think you should discuss with the other admins here at MA and actually listen to them before you delete the link. I am not trying to insight problems, but Wikipedia style editing doesn't go down well with me. Thanks. --SebastianProoth 07:49, 4 April 2007 (UTC) User:StoryMaster Hey Jörg, I see that you are having difficulty with this user with regards with trying to "expand" the Vorta and Ferengi characters using his short stories. I believe this user to be User:VortaExpert who plagued Memory Beta with the same rhetoric a number of weeks ago. I feel I must point you to the following pages (1, 2, 3) to examine the problems he caused on Beta, and hope that they can be avoided here. --Vote Saxon 08:45, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :No problem, its great that the two wikis can cooperate with each other, and stop vandals and the like. I have seen "The Shakespeare Code" and its brilliant, better than "Smith and Jones", and better than anything in Series 2, you're in for a treat. (-: --Vote Saxon 09:04, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Thank You !! Thanks for cleaning up the error with Tracey Walter and Jake Dengel. I didn't want to do it because another admin uploaded these images. I wrote him but actually he did nothing. ;o] – Tom 16:06, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Picture requests Hello Jorg. I have been doing extensive work on character articles on all five series. I was wondering if you could add pictures to my articles. I need pics for "The Hunted" (Senators), "Reunion" (Klingons), Unification (Romulan Civilian), Rightful Heir (Klingon priest and pilgrims), and Emergence (Knight, Flapper, Gunslinger, ) Sorry to bother you but I admire your work. Thank you. User:Noman 10:09, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Your art gallery Hey ! In the Star Trek: Voyager episode is a painting of a nude female in the french holographic bar. Perhaps you could need this info ? ;o] – Tom 17:00, 6 May 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! I'll take a look at that on the weekend. Also means, I'll have to identify that naked chick as well! ;-) --Jörg 05:49, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Coyote If you re-wrote it, why didn't also add a pix, and complete article. : It's not his job, nor is it required for him to do. One could ask the same about why the original author who wrote the "rubbish" didn't add it? --Alan 23:03, 6 May 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks, exactly! --Jörg 05:29, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Here she is... ...Robin Morselli. ;o] – Tom 20:41, 8 May 2007 (UTC) In regards to Borg Tactical Cube... On - May 12, 2007 - you - Jörg - have failed to regard the constantedits template placed in the page - Borg tactical cube - on - April 29, 2007. The constantedits template has since been - removed by Sulfur. By - Sulfur's - orders, you are hereby fined a monetary amount of - 51.40 dollars - to the Memory Alpha Treasury. Failure to uphold our policies will result in a fine of - decapitation and 10 dollars. Thank you and have a nice day. Beep. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 02:39, 13 May 2007 (UTC) :I'm willing to pay 47 Dollars, as to the remaining $ 4.40 - you'll hear from by lawyer. Kindest regards! :PS: Should you need somebody to assist in my decapitation, I suggest her highness. --Jörg 07:55, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Phlox Can you unlock the Phlox article? I've been using the Preview button and was simply making minor edits to keep a consistent tense. Though, the Relationships section needs to be cleaned up. --Dr. Zefram Cochrane 19:57, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :In just one edit, okay? --Jörg 19:59, 16 May 2007 (UTC) VfDs Where can I find the policy page about how these are run on Memory Alpha? Thanks. -FleetCaptain 07:33, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Can you help me ? Please visit the sites John Walter Davis and Takarians. Perhaps I'm wrong , but i don't see John Walter Davis as the mechant but Chekov and Khan...I've checked the side structure but found nothing. – Tom 21:05, 19 May 2007 (UTC) :Should be fixed now, no clue what it was caused by though. We've had the same problem earlier today. --Jörg 21:14, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Vardaman for AotW Hey, Jorg! Be sure to let Guy know he's this week's Article of the Week. That should definitely bring a smile to his face. :D PS: Where have you been? We haven't seen you on IRC in ages. Are classes getting in the way of your mandatory Memory Alpha time? Bloody schooling... it's so overrated. :P --From Andoria with Love 03:09, 20 June 2007 (UTC) :Hey Shran! Thanks for letting me know, just wrote an e-mail to Guy. Really cool that this page is on the front page as well! :-) :Yes, I have been very busy with school, close to no time left for other things. I'll join the chat later tonight, once I returned home, gotta head off now, to school, where else ;-) --Jörg 06:08, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Fleet Ops Center directory Hey, Jorg. I thought I'd let you know that I went ahead and put together a table for one of the directories from ; you can find it on my subpage here. The one I did is the one which I believe can be seen in the conference room where the Coalition of Planets talks were being held. I'll do the other one (the one with the cast member's names on it) later tomorrow (maybe ;)). In the meantime, the first one's done, so you can just copy and paste it if you decide to work on a page for the Fleet Ops Center or whatever. Enjoy. :) --From Andoria with Love 03:38, 21 June 2007 (UTC) *I realized that the only real difference between the two directories is the addition of a few names, so I went ahead and did the table for the second directory, as well. So, now you have both of 'em. :) --From Andoria with Love 04:09, 21 June 2007 (UTC) Globe Illustrated Hey. Thanks for informing me about the article. I just made a redirect out of my own entry. Picard(o) 12:59, 1 July 2007 (UTC) Fleet Ops Directory moved Hey, Jorg. Just letting you know I've moved the Fleet Ops directory to their own subpage, User:Shran/Fleet Ops. What should we do with these anyway? Can we move them to their own page in the MA namespace? Have you been able to find/confirm the third plaque yet? Where were you on the night of July 15th? What is the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow? DON'T WAIT FOR THE TRANSLATION, ANSWER ME NOW! :P --From Andoria with Love 16:35, 2 August 2007 (UTC) :Well, I guess we can just create article for all those names (...). I haven't done more research concerning the plaques, because much is not visible on screen anway, you can only go by the blanks between the lines. All we know is, that the two plaques we got close-ups of, were seen, so everything seen on them is canon, and somebody will have to create those articles one of these days (read: not me!) ;-) --Jörg 16:41, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Roger that. In the meantime, I'll go ahead and move the plaques/lists to their own page at Fleet Operations Center. :) --From Andoria with Love 04:40, 5 August 2007 (UTC) My Writing Style I wax too poetic?– The Head of the Obsidian Order 15:01, 13 August 2007 (UTC) :Yes. This is an encyclopedia and, as can be seen by the quotes I included on the talk page, the language wasn't right for the kind of summary required for MA articles. The summary should idually only describe the plot of the episode in a formal tone, without too much an emotional and personal touch. As I said, the summaries read like novelizations, they should be much more formal and impersonal. --Jörg 15:07, 13 August 2007 (UTC)